Not for crush
by Tropicallight
Summary: After hearing a lot from Ash about Kanto, Serena decided to explore the said region by her own, also hoping to meet her long time childhood crush. But, what if, Ash already found someone. Peep in to know more! Pokeshipping and one sided Amourshipping.


**A/N- Merry Christmas! Having fun? I was bored so thought of writing one shot. So, here it is!**

 **Eric Ketchum doesn't belong to me. It is Cultofwinters OC.**

 **Have a happy reading!**

 **Read, review and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

"Wow! This place is breathtaking!" A young teenage girl named Serena Paschal gleefully exclaimed as she walked through the streets of Pallet town. The variety of small shops with hand knitted dresses and other apparel was making her even giddier than before!

She kept thinking about how Ash seemed to never shut up about not only his hometown, but also the region he had spent his childhood in, and the adventures he had. Serena was a fairly accomplished Pokémon performer, and enjoyed every last minute of the shows, the fashion, and training her Pokémon hard so she could win.

However, this year, the competition was sparse at best, she won a couple of festivals rather easily, and the judges didn't seem thrilled to be there at the events in the first place. So, she decided that she would try being a Pokemon Trainer; just like the boy she fell in love with. Her face turned a bit pink as she began thinking about him; They hadn't really kept in contact since he left the Kalos region, and that made the young girl a bit sad to say the least, never the less She held her head up high and began skipping her way to the esteemed Prof. Oak's laboratory.

Finally, after a longer walk than she had anticipated, Serena gazed at the large building just over a small hill; she rang the doorbell and waited for an answer as she caught her breath. A few moments later, a dark green haired young man opened the door and smiled as he greeted her,

"Hello, are you here to see Prof. Oak?" he asked brightly.

"Um, y-yes! If he isn't too busy, may I meet him?" she nervously twisted her fingers behind her back.

"Of course! Come on in" the young man let Serena inside and offered his hand to her, "My name is Tracey Sketchit by the way, I'm the Professor's assistant" his smile never left his face.

"Oh, my name's Serena, pleased to meet you!" She shook Tracey's hand and gave him a big smile. Tracey was built well, tall but not too tall, a little muscular, and she found it rather difficult not to cast sideways glances at him, but she shook her head of those thoughts as soon as she noticed a ring on his finger, and the thoughts of Ash came flooding back into her mind.

She was too busy to even notice that she walked into a large room with a sofa and two people sitting on it.

"Why hello there Serena!" a woman's voice fluttered into her ears, startling the young Kalos native slightly.

"Oh! H-hello, how did you know my name?" She asked a little nervously.

"My son, Ash told me all about you dear! My! He also mentioned how pretty you were as well," the woman answered kindly.

Serena had to turn away to hide the massive blush that radiated her entire face! She was as red as Delfox's fur! Mrs. Ketchum and a rather tall man just sat on the sofa in a fit of giggles. "My name is Delia, and this is my husband, Eric" Mrs. Ketchum smiled warmly as she shook Serena's hand.

"Ash told me all about you Mrs. Ketchum, especially your cooking!" Serena smiled brightly,

Mrs. Ketchum giggled delightfully, "That's my boy!" Eric cheered. They seemed like a close tight knit family, for a moment, Serena wished she knew where her father was. But shook those thoughts away as she heard a new voice flutter into the room.

"Ah, hello there Serena! It's a pleasure to finally meet you indeed!" Prof. Oak beamed as he entered the room from his study. "Hello, Professor!" Serena bowed her head out of respect.

"Professor Sycamore has told me a whole lot about you Serena, but, he didn't mention why you wanted to travel the Kanto region, Pokemon performances aren't a big thing here after all" Prof. Oak explained while getting comfortable in his favourite chair.

The young honey blonde was about to speak when

 **Ring Ring**

Prof. Oak began to stand up, but Tracey was already almost at the front door. After a few short moments, he returned with a rather tall redhead girl who was wearing a blue jacket with a white collar, denim shorts and a seashell pin in her luscious red locks. No sooner that she set foot in the living room, the mysterious redhead was engulfed in a bear hug from Mrs. Ketchum! This shocked Serena slightly, but she chose to smile instead of immediately questioning everything.

"D-Delia, I-I C-Can't breath!" The older girl choked out. "I'm so sorry Misty! I just missed you!" Delia beamed as she loosened her grip around Misty and gave her a small kiss on her head, and the redhead smiled as she returned the hug. "Hello, Eric!" The water type specialist turned her attention to Ash's dad next, "It's good to see you again Misty" Eric hugged her a lot less tight than his wife had, but he was genuinely happy to see her.

"Oh, hi there! As you've probably gathered from everyone, I'm Misty" the older girl winked at Serena as she extended her hand.

She's beautiful; I wonder if she's Tracey's wife, Serena thought to herself.

"My name's Serena! And excuse me for asking, but are you Tracy's wife?" Serena asked. Tracey and Misty laughed so hard that their sides began to hurt, "No! Misty is not my wife! I married her older sister a few years ago!" the young dark green haired man settled down. "Besides, she's really into someone else, aren't you Misty?" Tracey teased. Misty smiled and blushed slightly as she looked over at the older Ketchum couple that went unnoticed by Serena as she began talking to Prof. Oak.

"I'm here in Kanto, so I can see what it's like to be a trainer and win badges!" Serena announced with pride, "Oh then you'll have to battle Misty then" Prof Oak nodded towards the redhead, "You're a gym leader?" the honey blonde was shocked to say the least, "You bet I am! And I'm one of the best!" Misty's eyes became ablaze, "when you get ready to win your cascade badge, I'm the girl you got to beat, and I don't lose that quickly, so be prepared to train hard!" Misty winked and smiled at Serena.

"Oh, I love working hard to do my best at everything I set my mind to Misty!" the honey blonde gave the redhead a wink and a determined smile of her own.

"I am going to make lunch for everyone! I hope y'all are hungry!" Mrs. Ketchum said in a singsong voice, "I'll help you, Mrs. Ketchum if you'd like" Serena volunteered herself. "Thank you dear, but I've got everything under control, you just came from a long journey, have a seat and relax" Delia spoke in a soft yet stern voice.

"So Tracey, do you know where Ash is?" Serena asked the young man. "I don't know, why don't you ask Misty?" Tracey smirked at the redhead causing her to blush.

"How would she know? She just got here maybe twenty minutes ago" Serena persisted with a hint of jealousy in her voice that unfortunately went unnoticed by the older redhead. "Oh, he called me a little while ago, so I decided I should wait for him here" Misty opted to keep her emotions in check, for now at least.

Serena decided to walk around a little to clear her head; she glanced at the various pictures that Professor Oak had put up and admired them for what they were, then she came across one photo that almost made her jump out of her skin.

W-what? A-Ash is k-kissing Misty? The young honey blonde Kalos native was on the verge of tears; she couldn't believe her eyes. "H-hey Misty? Um, sorry for asking, but, are you and A-Ash t-t-together?" Serena tried her best to remain calm, but nothing was working. "Yeah, we are" Misty softened her voice, "H-he d-didn't tell me he had a girlfriend" the Kalos native stared at the ground. "That doesn't surprise me; he's not a huge fan of labeling people, including me," Misty explained, "That picture was our first kiss, Tracey drew it for Professor Oak, and Ash's parents as well" the redhead smiled warmly.

 **Ring Ring**

"Oh, that could be Ash!" Misty beamed as she ran to the door, leaving Serena and Tracey behind in the living room, they followed after a few moments and caught the sight of Misty jumping into Ash's arms and squeezing him tightly. "I missed you so much Ash!" Misty giggled, "Hey Mist! I missed you a whole lot too!" the young raven haired teen hugged his girlfriend and set her down, once he did, she kissed him on his lips, which caused him to blush furiously,

"Oh, Hey Tracey!" Ash smiled as he embraced his orange island traveling companion, "Serena? What are you doing here?" he asked brightly, before shooing her hand away and giving her a hug, "Handshakes are for strangers!" he explained. Serena's entire face was burgundy at this point; she knew that Ash was probably just being friendly, and she relaxed.

Ash caught a glimpse of the picture, "Who put that there?" he frowned slightly, "Ash, your parents have the same picture at your house, don't be shy!" Misty teased in a singsong voice.

"I'm not shy at all!" Ash defended himself, "yes you are!" Misty shouted back, and then in complete sync with each other, they began arguing.

"You're wrong! No, you are! Stop saying things at the same time as me! Stop it!"

Tracey sweat dropped, and poor Serena was a mix of horrified, confused and worried. "You should have seen them when they continually denied that they had feelings for each other" Tracey whispered to the younger girl.

"If you're not shy, then prove" Misty's voice was cut off as Ash passionately kissed her on the lips, Tracey whooped and hollered and Serena was a bit too shocked to react.

I can't let a silly childhood crush keep me from pursuing my dreams! I've got my whole life ahead of me; I'll find that special someone one day, but for now, I have to focus on winning that league! Serena thought to herself.

Ash broke the kiss and smirked at his girlfriend, "Not as shy as you thought, huh?" Misty rolled her eyes, "I guess not," she whispered.

"So, what are you going to do next Ash?" Serena asked, "I've started to train for the Indigo League, I'm going to win it this time!" the young raven haired trainer pumped his fist in the air.

"Well, you better look out! Because you'll have some competition!" the young honey blonde girl grinned, "You're challenging the league?" Ash asked incredulously; Serena nodded, "Official event starts next year!" Tracey interjected.

"Well, then if it's a little friendly rivalry you want, then I hope you train extra hard because I won't go easy on you!" Ash beamed. "I wouldn't want it any other way!" Serena shook her friends hand and smiled wide.

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Ketchum's unusually loud voice came into their eardrums, "Oh, man! I'm starving!" Ash was about to bolt off, but Misty held his collar, "Let's try and not stuff ourselves ok Ash?" she smiled as she lightly scolded her boyfriend.

Everyone began laughing, including Serena,

I'm happy that he found a girl like Misty; it sucks that him and I weren't meant to be, but I can move on, and that's just what I'll do! Serena thought to herself as she joined everyone else for a feast.

 **A/N- Done!**

 **I hope everyone would like it.**

 **Written by- Tropicallight**

 **Edited by- Cultofwinters**


End file.
